Perfect Aim
by RedRoses18
Summary: Booth takes Brennan on a wild and messy adventure that brings out the destructively competitive nature in both of them... Pure fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay so this fic is completely random! It was inspired by something that Ihartbooth said and a funny fluff plot just came to me. Let me know if this is worth pursuing! I have the whole thing laid out and it might be pretty entertaining…  
This chapter is extremely short, I guess you could say it's like a trial run! If you like the idea, I'll go with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones! Just this random plot idea…

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

Booth sauntered into Brennan's office with a large, black duffel bag.

"Booth! What have I told you about knocking?" Brennan said in a monotone voice, glancing up from her computer screen and hiding a grin. This had seemingly become their way of greeting each other over the past few weeks. He'd come in and she'd pretend she didn't want to see him… even though that's really all she wanted.

"Aww come on Bones, loosen up. So how's it going?"

"Alright I guess. Do we have a case?"

"Bones, that's the part of the conversation where you say 'I'm fine, how are you Booth?'"

Brennan tilted her head and stared at him. She sighed and said, "How are you Booth?", finally gave in after a few moments.

"Excellent." He said with a wide grin, plopping the heavy duffel bag on her desk on top of a pile of papers. "And no, there's no case." He supplied.

"Booth? What is this? Why is this big bag on my desk?" Brennan questioned, trying to move it away from her empty coffee mug.

"Well, Bones tomorrow is Saturday."

"Congratulations."

"Was that sarcasm? Okay, anway, I have a surprise for you."

"I don't like surprises. Unless you're finally giving me a gun." She said, staring back at her computer screen.

"That's exactly what I'm doing, Bones." He said with a goofy grin as he unzipped the duffel bag. Her head shot up and looked at him curiously.

"Bones, we're going paint balling!"

* * *

_It's pure fluff, but should I continue? haha..._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:  
Yes! I'm so glad some of you like this idea - Booth and Bones are so competitive... so why not add some paint and call it fluff? hahaha  
Thank you SO MUCH everyone who reviewed! It encourages me so much, and I adore feedback like Booth adores crazy socks! And if you want another chapter, please reveiw this one!  
I apologize that this isn't exactly the longest thing ever, but I promise that the next one will be very long and... eventful. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything related to Bones... sigh... but I do have this storyline which will fill the void in my soul for now. ;)

Previously on Perfect Aim: _"Bones, we're going paint balling!"_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"You have got to be kidding me." Temperance Brennan said after a moment, staring at the shiny green gun in Booth's hands.

"Aww come on Bones, you know it'll be fun. You know, get rid of those suppressed feelings of insecurity that only holding a firearm can solve. Studies have shown that the thrill of holding a gun –"

"You sound like your therapist, and the answer is no."

"Whoa." Said Booth, putting up a hand in mock defense, "First of all he's not my therapist, second of all I was trying to sound like you. I was going to throw in 'anthropologically speaking' but I was afraid you'd kick me."

"Wise move." Brennan said, breaking a smirk at his quick response. "Thanks for the thought, but I have paperwork to do this weekend. I'm sure you'll find someone to take my place."

_But you're irreplaceable…_

_Oh c'mon Seeley! Snap out of it. Time to pull out plan B. _

"What?" Booth said, leaning in closer towards Brennan's face. "Are you afraid I'd beat you?" He said, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow.

Something in Brennan's eyes flared at that insinuation. "Absolutely not! I have an excellent shot and have proved so on occasion."

"Ha! Yeah don't remind me. Look that's okay, I mean I can see why you wouldn't want to go up against an ex-sniper and all, you might find it a bit intimidating." Booth was finding it extremely difficult to keep a straight face, but he knew his plan was working.  
_  
Intimidating! Who the hell does he think he is? Oh I'll show him…_

"Booth, I am surely not intimidated by you! But this weekend –"

Booth coughed, but the sound came out suspiciously like the word "CHICKEN".

"I am _not_ a chicken!" She said, putting her hands on her hips with an incredulous expression.

"Yeah?" He said with what suspiciously looked like a charm smile, "Prove it."

Brennan's jaw tightened and she stared at him for a moment. Her lips twitched slightly as she made her decision. Taking a step even closer to Booth, she took the green gun out of his hands and haughtily whispered, "Pick me up at 8."

* * *

Hahaha... oh BB chemistry, gotta love it! And I can promise you much MUCH more -- all you have to do is review:) :)  



End file.
